


Askr's New Summoner

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Corruption, Dick Growth, Futanari, Huge Dick, Other, Transformation, Urethral Play, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Camilla accidentally breaks the legendary Breidablik, which causes the weapon's power to merge with her body in the shape of a huge throbbing dick. Now Camilla can summon heroes from other worlds with the power of orgasm, and it seems that the summoned heroes are more than happy to help relieve their new master.





	Askr's New Summoner

Camilla entered her room in a panic. She’d messed up. She’d messed up big time. Walking deeper into her room, she slammed the remains of the Breidablik down on her table. How could she have let this happen? A few minutes ago, her darling Kiran had let her borrow the legendary weapon, so she could take a look at it. But somehow or another, she’d fallen down the stairs and accidentally landed on top of it, causing the weapon to snap clean in half. Now, all she had was the two broken pieces of the Breidablik laying down on her table as they oozed a strange multicolor dust into the air.

She shook her head thoroughly. If she wanted to get through this, she had to think critically about the situation. There had to be some way to fix this. Weapons broke and got repaired all the time, surely this one was no different. Maybe she should go to the castle’s blacksmith… No that was a terrible idea, then people would find out about her mistake, and if he couldn’t fix it then things would get even worse.

Sweat poured profusely down Camilla’s face, a smoldering heat enclosing her entire being. Maybe she should go ask Leo or Xander for help. Those two were smart, and they knew their way around legendary weapons so that would probably be helpful. But most importantly, they wouldn’t turn her in to the Order of Heroes, in case things went awry. Although that also meant that if the Order found out about it and they discovered Xander or Leo had helped her, they might also be punished for Camilla’s mistake…

A tingling painful sensation emerged in Camilla’s stomach, spreading down to her crotch and assaulting her body. Maybe she should go to the library and try to find a way to fix it by herself. She wasn’t too experienced with weapon fixing, but it was better than involving any third parties. Her crotch pulsated madly, liquid coursing out of her womanhood as her whole body throbbed anxiously.

Gods! Camilla unhooked the golden leg claws at the sides of her armor and threw them onto the ground with frustration. This would be so much easier if se wasn’t feeling so strange right now. This odd sensation that emanated all over her body felt so absolutely unbearable, Camilla couldn’t help but plop down onto her desk chair, eyes drooping and breathing heavy. Just what was going on with her?

And that wasn’t even the worst part! No, the worst part was her crotch, it felt like it was about to explode! Camilla gently lowered her hand and patted her panties. They were completely soaked! Not only that, but they also felt so constraining, as if they were cutting off the flow of her blood through her veins. Maybe if she could just…

Mustering up her remaining strength, Camilla slowly lowered her panties, a long string of her sticky fluid easing along with it. Oh wow, that was so much better! The cool air of the room colliding with her naked organ felt like a blessing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Camilla lowered her hands towards her sex once more, and as soon as her finger met with the lips of her labia she forcefully moaned. A powerful shiver ran down her spine, making her whole body freeze up.

That was… That was so… Electrifying! Camilla wasn’t one to shy away from masturbation, but in all her years of slicking she had never felt a sensation quite like this. It was if her body was being loaded with a thunderous shock full of pleasure, more powerful than any other type of pleasure in existence. It was kind of intoxicating actually. Strong enough that any worries about her legendary weapons or anything else quickly vanished from her mind.

Closing her eyes, Camilla circled her fingers around the edge of her pussy. She groaned lustily, gently caressing her organ with finesse. However, even though she’d committed to masturbating, she soon found that she wasn’t actually interested in inserting her finger into her hole. No, for some reason just rubbing the outer part of her vagina felt astronomically better than slipping it inside. Specially her clitoris, which bustled with vigor with every little touch of her finger.

Thus, without any doubt in her mind, Camilla continued rubbing the edge of her organ, paying particular attention to her little clit. Actually, little wouldn’t be the right word to describe it at this point. Though it was still but a nub in size, were anybody to scrupulously examine the throbbing member, they would quickly notice that it was much bigger and redder than it should have been. Not only that, but it was also growing larger. With every passing second, the nub grew inch per inch, magnifying in both width and length.

However, Camilla was none the wiser to this course of events. She was much too enthralled by the pleasurable feelings that coursed through her system to notice that instead of rubbing her vagina, she had started to rub up and down the length of her ever-expanding clit. The warm stick grew steadily in her hand, pulsating and lengthening until it reached to around her knees. Its tip became quite rounded and ovally, with a vertical slit formed right at its edge. Finally, beautiful pale skin began to encase the red sticky member, only stopping before the tip’s mushroomy cap.

At this point, Camilla finally began noticing that something was wrong. The motions of her hand were totally different, now commanding and pumping instead of her previous gentle and caressing. Moreover, she was feeling good. Way too good. Better than anyone should be feeling from masturbation alone. Deciding to indulge these suspicions, Camilla opened her eyes, letting a loud gasp escape her mouth in surprise.

There was an enormous penis right in front of her face with her hands firmly attached to it. And what’s more, it seemed like she could… Feel it? Like it was attached to her somehow. Incredulously, Camilla gave the enormous pole a pump, which confirmed her fears. She could definitely feel this penis. It was a part of herself. And boy, did it feel amazing. The long pole throbbed madly within her palms, tingling sweetly with every minute movement of her hands.

A part of Camilla felt that she should have been panicking from the appearance of this new addition to her body. But the pleasure that it generated just from being there overwrote any caution warnings produced by her logical mind. A carnal more lustful part of her was starting to take over now, and it wanted nothing more than to use this new member to spread pleasure within the princess.

With her inhibitions at an all time low, Camilla continued to pump her brand-new cock. Moans escaped her mouth as she pulled the skin of her penis back and forth. The way her delicate feminine hands wrapped around her massive monster stick, squeezing it gently but firmly, just felt downright heavenly. Was male masturbation supposed to feel this good?

Camilla continued this on and on, until eventually she began to reach the apex of her pleasure. Her cock pulsated with the need for release, her pussy squirting as it quivered from the intense sensations. All the pleasure she had accrued in the past few minutes was concentrating in one place, and it ready to blow at any second. She was going to cum!

But then, nothing. Camilla gave what she thought was going to be the last pump of her cock, but instead of being met with the pleasant release of climax, she was given nothing. Feeling this was some sort of mistake, Camilla pumped her cock one more time, but yet again her release was nowhere to be seen. She then tried again, and again, and again. Where was her orgasm?!

In a mad dazed state of lust, Camilla began to thrust her cock with even more fervor than before. She was desperate for this orgasm. She wanted it now. And as if listening to her innermost desire, the skin underneath Camilla’s cock began to tingle and morph. In the small area between her penis and her vagina, a small protrusion of skin began growing further away from her body. It grew outwardly, at first only flat, but as it extended it also filled up, becoming quite rounded and hefty until it formed into a reasonably sized ballsack. 

Then, as balls started descending into the new sack, Camilla finally noticed her new organ. She heaved weightily at the addition of each new sphere, but in that moment she knew. This was what she needed to finally achieve release. With new filled determination, Camilla confidently thrust into her hands a few more times. She could feel it now. Her dick throbbed happily, new ballsack tingling lightly. Now she was finally going to finish!

With a loud moan, Camilla pulled the skin of her penis as far back as she could, her back arching back as sperm shot out of her dick at impressive speeds. The cum flew high into the air, soaring so far up that chunks of it stuck to the ceiling. Her body spasmed in glee, extremely happy to have gotten rid pf that huge load of baby batter that was so backed up inside her. But as the cum stopped flowing from her tip, she realized she wasn’t done. 

There was something else in the back of her cock, waiting to be shot out. Camilla could feel it, blocking her penile canal ever so slightly. If she truly wanted to feel satisfied, she needed to get it out. Huffing and puffing, Camilla strained her cock. She held it tightly with her hands, trying to squeeze out this protrusion as best as she could. And it was working. Whatever it was she was doing, she could feel the foreign object slowly flowing from the back of her dick, right through the middle, until it got close to the tip and…

POP!

A small red orb burst out of Camilla’s penis, letting the woman finally give a groan of ecstasy. With a large dopey smile, she slumped back on her chair. Though her penis was still visibly erect, the magnitude of her orgasm had been so great, that Camilla couldn’t manage to even think about anything but relaxing. She was so out of it, in fact, that she didn’t notice as the red orb that shout of her penis began glowing brighter until it blew up into and explosion of smoke.

“Ack! Where… Where am I?” Coughed a voice from within the smoke cloud. “And why am I covered in… Goo?”

Before long, the cloud of smoke slowly dissipated and out of it a blue haired girl emerged. Her eyes were as blue as the clothes she wore or the hair on her head, and she wielded a silver sword with a hole in its middle. She looked around the room in confusion, not really sure what was happening. But as soon as her eyes came into contact with Camilla’s modified body, they widened considerably, a pronounced blush coming up on her face. 

She felt… She felt something. Whenever she looked upon the purple haired lady with large breasts and a huge cock, she felt her heart stir. What was this feeling? It was as if deep down, she wanted to make this woman happy. She wanted to serve this woman. She wanted this woman to be… Her mistress. The words sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Why did that sound so pleasant? She wasn’t usually the subservient type, so why did she want to give her all to this person whom she’d never met? 

Nevertheless, the girl couldn’t deny her feelings. Regardless of what her logical mind told her, she wanted to serve this woman. She needed to serve this woman. She now found herself in some unknown place, and this lady was the only person she was in contact with. Maybe she was the one who’d summoned her here? If that was the case, then there was no question about it. The girl continued to stare at the purple-haired woman up and down with devotion, admiring her beauty and perfection with lustful eyes.

On the other side of the room, Camilla opened her eyes once her sweet orgasm was over. However, instead of seeing her same old empty room, she found that… There was another girl in her room? And it was a girl she didn’t recognize too. Camilla vaguely recalled shooting some sort of orb out of her penis, similar to those Kiran used to summon heroes. Could It be that… Could it be that she summoned this girl through her cock? It sounded impossible, and yet here he was, with a hero from another world staring intently at her. 

“Oh- Um! Sorry” The girl finally spoke, noticing her mistress looking at her. “I-I am Lucina of Ylisse, daughter of Chrom. I traveled back from my bleak future to make a difference in my father’s past. But now… I am here. Um… It seems you are the one who summoned me. I guess that makes you my mistress?” Speaking the words aloud made her heart flutter.

“Mi-Mistress?!” Camilla reeled back in her chair, her dick flopping along with her. “N-no you must be mistaken! There’s no way I can summon other heroes to this realm, I c-can’t b-be your mistress!”

“No, I know it to be true.” Lucina approached Camilla slowly, a lustful stare coming from her dazed eyes. “Right from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I felt a connection to you stronger than any connection I’ve felt to anyone else before. I want to serve you, mistress. I’ll do anything you want of me.”

With that, Lucina’s shirt hit the floor of Camilla’s room, her breasts only being constrained by her dark blue undershirt. “Wha- What are you doing?!” Camilla yelped in surprise.

A lustful smile came upon Lucina’s face. “Didn’t I say I would do anything mistress? I can tell from your massive erection that you are quite uncomfortable. So why don’t you let your humble servant please you?” 

Then, in a flash Lucina removed the rest of her clothes, leaving her perky petite breasts and bare dripping organ out in the open for Camilla to see. “ojnuoyikcanst-” Camilla tried to speak but only gibberish left from her mouth. The sudden appearance and show of devotion from an unknown girl, as well as her incontrollable boner and increased levels of arousal thanks to said girl’s nakedness made it so that Camilla’s brain couldn’t process her thoughts correctly.

And in the meantime, Lucina was able to approach Camilla’s warm meatstick. “Oh Gods, mistress~” She called out lovingly, rubbing the throbbing pole. “Your dick is so large and delicious~”

Lucina felt liquid gush out of her vagina at unprecedented rates. This was the most aroused she’d ever been in her life! Her mistress was so attractive and amazing. Her breasts were so big… Her cock was so huge... She just wanted to please her! She needed to please her! She had to make her mistress happy.

After planting some kisses and rubs on Camilla’s pole, Lucina’s womanhood was ready, she needed to take her mistress’ dick into her hole. Slowly, she stood on top of Camilla’s chair and pressed her dripping organ against the tip of her dick. Gods, it was almost as long as her leg! Her vagina pulsated with pure need, droplets of drool dribbling down her mouth from desire. She was so close to getting it inside her. Lucina nudged her body gently, teasing Camilla’s cock oh so lightly as it barely poked the mouth of her snatch. Just a little more and…

SPLURT!

Camilla’s cockhead finally penetrated the entrance to Lucina’s cavern. Lucina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, an explosion of pain and pleasure going off in her mind. Camilla’s cock just felt so warm and cozy inside her vagina! Even though it was a little bit cramped, Lucina couldn’t deny that she absolutely loved the feeling. Taking a deep breath, she continued to shove Camilla’s penis deeper inside her. 

On her end, Camilla couldn’t believe how great Lucina’s pussy was. If she thought that her penile masturbation before felt amazing, then this felt absolutely godlike. Now, instead of just having her tiny hands wrapped around a small section of her penis, she had a whole warm sticky cavern squeezing down on her cock. The feeling of every single inch of her member being stuffed in slimey tight walls was just magnificent… And her cock dick wasn’t even all the way inside her! 

A grunt left Lucina’s mouth as she managed to insert half of Camilla’s entire penis inside her. Even though the young princess was horny and eager, it seemed her pussy had reached its limit. She couldn’t fit a single inch more inside her it, she was completely stuffed. Yet at the same time, she felt unfulfilled. How could she be a good servant if she couldn’t even fit her mistress’ whole cock inside her. She looked down at Camilla, wriggling in happy just from having half of her cock consumed by Lucina’s hungering hole. If she was this happy from this, how much happier would she be if her entire meatstick was wrapped up in her vagina…

No, Lucina couldn’t have this. She had to make her mistress happy. Regardless of what happened to her or her body, her mistress’ happiness was the most important thing in the world. She needed to push herself to the extreme, to push her body to its breaking point, to achieve the impossible. This wouldn’t even be the hardest thing she’d have done in her life. Gathering up all of her inner strength, Lucina pushed herself down with incredible power, stretching out her pussy past what it should have been able to until-

SHLICK!

With a loud sopping sound Lucina inserted all of Camilla’s cock inside her, reaching so deep into her vagina that the tip of her cock scratched the back of her womb.

“KYAAAAAH” Camilla cried out in bliss, pleasure running rampant through her mind as her entire penis was wrapped up by Lucina’s virgin slit.

“D-Do you like that mistress?!” Lucina asked, panting heavily. “Please praise me mistress! Tell me you like it mistress!!”

But Camilla was beyond words at this moment. The sexual sensations she’d felt had assaulted her brain so much that any she’d lost any semblance of conscious thought. Now Camilla was running purely on lustful instinct, mindlessly following the desires of her new dick for release. She softly pumped her hips up and down from her seat, trying to move inside of Lucina’s tight hole as much as possible.

Lucina gave a faint smile. Looking down at Camilla’s face of ecstasy told her all she needed to know. Thanks to her, her mistress was drowning in a sea of pleasure, enjoying the tight slickness of Lucina’s moist cunt. And this thought alone was enough to make her shiver with happiness. Lucina began to move her hips up and down along with Camilla. Cause the happier her mistress was then the happier Lucina would be.

The two girls moaned in unison, an air of lust and desire shrouding them up. They moved together with animalistic fervor, humping madly against each other in a restless pursuit for orgasm. And before long, they both began reaching their limits. Camilla grunted loudly, her dick quivering as precum leaked from its tip. She was so close to orgasm, just a little bit more and she’d release all the sperm from her balls. Lucina smiled as she noticed this.

“YESS MISTRESS!!! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!!!~~~” Lucina yelled out in bliss, as orgasm overcame her. 

Finally, with one last thrust, Camilla came directly into Lucina’s pussy, releasing all of her seed inside her. Gallon after gallon of cum filled up Lucina’s inside, Camilla’s dick pumping out so much sperm that Lucina’s belly began to bloat up, becoming so large and rounded that she started to look heavily pregnant. The two remained this way close together, until the stream of sperm from Camilla’s balls stopped. Then, with a delirious smile on her face, Lucina took Camilla’s massive member out of her vagina and slowly sat down on the floor beside her, promptly passing out from all the intensity she experienced.

But Camilla wasn’t finished. Her cock was still erect, and she felt the same pressure on her dick she experienced when she first summoned Lucina. Another orb was yet to come from her cock, and this time there were more than one. Grunting heavily, Camilla began squeezing her dick with all her might until she shot out orb after orb from her penis.

In total, four orbs came out, three blue and one red. Camilla panted, waiting patiently for more heroes to appear. And before long, a cloud of smoke burst from each of the orbs marking the arrival of four new warriors: One wearing a bunny outfit, one wielding a legendary lance, one holding a legendary bow, and the last donning a secretive mask, all looking exactly like Lucina. And just like Lucina, they began confused, but catching sight of Camilla, all their confusion immediately turned into lust.

“O-o-oh!” Cried the one in the bunny hat. “Are you the one who summoned us?”

“Th-then- That must mean you’re our mistress!” The one with the bow called excitedly.

“As our mistress, w-we will do anything to please you…” The one with the mask said shyly.

“And we mean anything, mistress~” The one with the lance sang seductively, as she tore her entire top off.

A devious smile appeared on Camilla’s face. She was definitely going to get used to being a summoner.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Here’s my first Heroes fic, a neat little thing I wrote for a writing contest about Camilla dicking Lucina. Originally, it was going to be much longer and thorough, with a longer more in-depth startup and with a different scene of Camilla fucking each one of the Lucinas. But, given the length constraints from the contest and me just kind of wanting to get it done, I decided to cut all that stuff out. Idk, I guess if people like it enough I could make like a remastered version where I make the story longer and more detailed. But, as of now, I’ll probably just leave it as is. What I did really enjoy about this, however, was that it gave me a ton of ideas for TF stories I could do in the future with Heroes and the merging and skill inheritance mechanics, so look forward to that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Cheers!


End file.
